This invention generally relates to tools used in the exploration and production of oil and gas, and relates more particularly to downhole well tools capable of being bent, or deflected, to a pre-selected angle with respect to a longitudinal reference line upon internal pressurization of the tool to achieve or enhance certain downhole operations.